vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flashforwards
in 3 years|250px]] Flashforwards are interjected scenes that takes the narrative forward in time from the current point in the story. Flashforwards are often used to represent events expected to occur in the future or reveal significant parts of the story that have not yet occurred. They can be an event or occurrence that takes place year(s) or month(s) later than present day. started the use of flashforwards in the final episode of Season Six and in Season Seven. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Series Flashforwards only appear in the Vampire Diaries series thus far. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Flashforward Episodes Season Six ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While Mystic Falls is seen months after the events of Season Six, Matt patrols the town's deserted exterior and the town is like a ghost town. Then, Damon stands on the Town Hall clock watching over the once populated town. Season Seven Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take Stefan finds Damon desiccated in a coffin next to Elena's coffin in Brooklyn. Then, after Stefan wakes him, a female hunter, willing to kill them, attacks them with vervain darts. Never Let Me Go Caroline works as a producer at a news channel in Dallas, Texas and it is revealed that she is engaged. She and her co-worker are attacked by someone unknown with wooden stakes. Age of Innocence Stefan called Tyler to tell him that his scar opened again and that he needs to warn Caroline. Tyler tells him to run. Stefan also burned his car. I Carry Your Heart With Me Alaric is shown with his twin daughters living an suburban lifestyle. Damon comes to his house to warn about the huntress. Alaric is shocked to see him since Damon made it known he was going to be desiccated until Elena woke up in the future. Live Through This Bonnie is seen in a self-help group, in where she talks about some mistakes she made and that she's thinking about the past lately. As she comes in her room, she sees Enzo, then they embrace each other and kiss. Best Served Cold Alaric's fiancée is revealed to be Caroline. She was forced to broadcast an urgent message for Stefan Salvatore. Mommie Dearest Unknown woman lured Damon to the studio Caroline works at and shot him. Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Rayna tied Damon down and talked to him. He saw her in the form of his mother, Lillian Salvatore. Cold as Ice In Chicago, Stefan and Valerie are shown to be romantically involved. Things We Lost in the Fire Matt helped Caroline escape from the TV station. It was revealed that he works for the Huntress. Postcards from the Edge When Stefan arrived at the station, Matt told him that he has disabled the cameras and then stabbed him with vervain. Matt told Rayna via camera that he's done now. This Woman's Work Caroline and her daughters were on a way to New Orleans. When questioned about where they are going, Caroline simply replies that they're going to see an old friend of hers. Moonlight on the Bayou Caroline arrives in New Orleans, specifically St. James Infirmary and enquires about Klaus' whereabouts. She is told that Klaus has not been in town for three years. She is unaware that he left New Orleans in the aftermath of the Hollow. Season Eight I Was Feeling Epic Damon and Elena are shown that they died and passed onto the Afterlife. In the afterlife, Elena reunites with her family, including Jenna Sommers, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert and John Gilbert. Damon reunites with his brother, Stefan Salvatore at the Salvatore Boarding House. Trivia * In ''Never Let Me Go, it shows that Stefan and Caroline are not in a relationship anymore and moreover Caroline has a fiancé. * In I Carry Your Heart With Me, it shows that Alaric has twin daughters. * In Live Through This, it shows that Bonnie and Enzo are in a romantic relationship. * In Best Served Cold, it reveals that Caroline and Alaric are engaged. * In I Was Feeling Epic, it reveals that Damon and Elena died of natural causes and they found peace. See also *Flashbacks Category:Events Category:Flashforward episodes Category:Lists Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Episodes stuff Category:Season 6 Events Category:Season 7 Events Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Category:Help Needed Category:Season 8 Events Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight